


Concert Junkie

by Skullfuggery (OverwatchingYouSleep)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Menstrual Sex, PWP, Red Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/Skullfuggery
Summary: You've been to many concerts trying to seduce your way to the back room.





	Concert Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a tiny Jeff drabble because ?? I love him

Of all the times you'd tried to schmooze your way backstage at the Goat's Head, you should have figured that it'd never go down without a hitch. You had finally managed, with a tight outfit and a good enough seat, to catch the eye of the bands second guitarist. You tried not to seem too eager when his gaze kept trailing back over you, and when he perched at the edge of the stage to get your attention you tried to act surprised. Death metal wasn't exactly your thing, but you had to admit, the extreme black and white make up that this guy wore seemed to fit him just fine. Time flew and you found your hand taken in his at the end of the show, walked around to the backstage entrance while fans stomped their feet on the floor for an encore.

The green room was decorated in the traditional posters from different performers who'd played there over the years, a well-stocked bar and flat screen TVs that overlooked massive gray couches. He closed the door behind you, letting you soak it all in while he stepped behind the bar to grab you both a drink. Somehow a room this simple is what you had been dreaming of since your first concert years ago, and you weren't disappointed. You took one step forward, moving to slide in the bar stool when you felt it. You froze, calculations flying past in your head. Sliding your thighs against one another again.

_Fuuuck._ Your period wasn't due for another 3 days, but that sticky warmth around your core was unmistakable. And while you were wearing your nice panties too! You glanced up at the guitarist--Jeff--and once he caught your eye he paused, two frosty glass bottles clutched between his fingers.

"Something wrong?" You sucked your lips in. You didn't want to make it all the way here just to stop now. Then again, it wasn't like you could hide it...

"I think my period started," you admitted, letting go of the bar stool and putting your hands behind your back. Your face ran hot with embarrassment. Jeff, on the other hand, looked nonplussed.

"Oh, alright," he said, circling around the bar and putting the bottles down as he went. Your flush only darkened as you watched him slide his tee shirt off as he walked, carefully maneuvering it around untamed hair and make up and tossing it down on the plush couch. Once he had it straightened out, he turned to you and motioned for you to sit. With a disbelieving chuckle, you stepped towards him and let him guide you down onto the couch with one strong arm. You were so enraptured with his intricate tattoos that you almost didn't register how close he was until his fingers were already running up your skirt.

"W-Wait," you grabbed his hands, trying to read him through colored contacts and the black webbing that offset his normal facial features. "You're not planning on eating me out, are you?"

"Do you not want me to?" he asked.

"I mean, usually..." you shook your head, trying to shake away the buzz that was twisting syllables in your mouth. "I've just never had someone...want to eat me out when I'm bleeding? I guess?"

You both shared a laugh then, Jeff's shoulders shaking while he tied his hair into a ponytail. Once it was out of the way, he reached down and drew his fingertips up your thighs. "Do I look like the type of guy that's scared of a little blood?"

You scoffed, covering your smile with your hand. "No you do not."

"Then let me do my job," he said with a wink. His fingers hooked beneath the lace of your panties and drew them down your legs, and as you feared you saw the fabric soaked with your blood. Again, Jeff wasn't as phased as you, pulling them off and tossing the bundle over his shoulder with little care. With that out of the way there was no more hesitation; he tossed your legs over his shoulders and dove in without another second wasted.

Instantly you felt yourself pull away, instinctually unwilling to have someone between your bloody legs. But as you relaxed, focused on how his tongue parted your folds and slid over your clit, that urge melted away into a breathless whimper. You placed your hands on Jeff's head, idly playing with his hair as he ate you out, which he seemed to enjoy. To your shock he was gentle, but he was not afraid to show you that he knew how to use his tongue. All while his fingers kneaded into your upper thighs, his strong grasp making your entire lower half shiver.

He pulled back, head hanging low so you couldn't see his mouth when he asked: "Am I doing alright?"

"Yeah," you breathed, hips rolling fervently in the absence of his mouth. You felt lost in your neediness, desperate to have his warmth return to you. He took a short moment to admire your squirming form before he granted you that wish. 

You relished in his lips, his tongue and every little noise that escaped his lips, sending vibrations through your clit. You found your legs wrapping around his torso, pulling him closer and almost unwilling to release him when he pulled back again.

"Feeling warmed up?" When you spaced back into reality, it took you a moment to remember that the red splatters over Jeff's lips and cheeks weren't just another part of his make up. Your smile came over you like a haze.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> and then the reader learned what a hassle face paint is to get out of their bits. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @skulfuggery


End file.
